25 Days Untill Our First Christmas Together
by MelsLuvsAATC
Summary: Christmas is rolling around the corner, Melody feels something is missing and thats why she's not as excited. The boys have already found something dear to her, her diary of her first Christmas with the boys. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore wrote in it too.R
1. Chapter 1: The First Diary Entries

**25 Days Until Our First Christmas Together**

It was the day before Christmas Eve. Melody was sitting in the warmest PJs ever with the cuddliest pair of banana slippers. She was rocking in a rocking chair by the fire. It was late, Dave was asleep and so were the boys. She knew tomorrow was Christmas Eve, but she didn't feel as excited as she used to. She felt like something was missing. Something missing from her that was causing her to feel no excitement towards Christmas. That's when she heard silent whispers,

"Melody?" Melody turned to see Alvin, Simon, and Theodore in there cozy winter PJs.

"What are you three doing up?" Melody asked. "It's late and well…I guess I can't use that. It's late even for me. Anyways, what are you three doing up anyways?"

"Well, we wanted to show you tomorrow." Simon whispered.

"But we heard you get up and we sort of decided." Theodore continued.

"That we should give this to you now." Alvin finished. Melody looked confused as the boys pulled out something small wrapped in old Christmas wrapping paper.

"Boys, it's not even Christmas yet." Melody responded while taking the present.

"Open it." The boys both whispered. Melody ripped at the wrapping paper and what was revealed was a small book, but this wasn't any book. It was a diary. Melody's face lit up because Melody knew exactly what it was. It was the diary of the 25 days till the very first Christmas Melody had with the boys.

"Boys, where did you find this? When and how?" Melody asked silently.

"It was in our room, in our closet. Remember the other day Dave made us go though our closet, we found it on one of shelves on the wall in our closet." Theodore replied in a whisper.

"Go on, read it to us." Simon said in a silent tone. Melody smiled and opened the diary and began to read,

_**December 1**__**st**_

_Dear Whoever Finds and Reads this (Yes Alvin you can read this),_

_Ugh hi, it's Melody. Crap, this is bad. Ugh, well I decided to keep this diary until Christmas day. The boys are going to help write this diary I think. Hmm, I wonder if they'll find this, anyways, I decided to start this whole diary thing, you don't know how excited I am. I mean, this is going to be my very first Christmas with the boys. So there was of course school today, eww and get this, Alvin began singing Deck the Halls in the hall way, how original, so I decided to tweak it up to be you know, funny. So I started to sing like this,_

_"Clear the halls when you see Alvin. Fa la la la la la la la la." It sort of went something like that and the ending went something like this, "When you see him and if he says hey, fa la la fa la la la la la. Do a favor and turn the other way fa la la la la la la la la." Then I remember the laughter and the look on Alvin's face. Well, come on he did owe me 50 bucks and never paid it back so here's his new form of payment, it's called public humiliation. Then we all went home after a long day at school and did homework. I'm in my PJs diary; LOL thought you might want to know that it's late and I have to get to bed._

_Sincerely,_

_Melody _

"I've always hated you for writing that in here, Melody." Alvin whispered. "About me singing _Deck the Halls_."

"Well, you did owe me 50 bucks." Melody silently giggled.

"Now let's read my entry." Alvin flipped the page over and Alvin read his passage,

_**December 2**__**nd**_

_Dear stupid thing that I found in Melody's room,_

_I just read the first passage of what Melody wrote. I can't believe that she actually wrote down my public humiliation. Yes, this is Alvin. Well hey, if I get after Melody for what she wrote it's her fault. She said I could read and write in this. So ha (sticks out tongue). So today Simon and I went to go and get free doughnuts before school. They were good except I was extremely cold and Simon wouldn't let me barrow his jacket. Then I just remembered I forgot my math book. So I asked Simon if I could barrow his math book and of course, he said no. Right when he said that, snow just started falling and then I realized it couldn't have been snow. I turned around and so that Theodore was dumping ice shavings mixed with laundry detergent on me so it felt cold and looked like snow. Theodore giggled as my face turned red. I chased him down the block as Simon was laughing like a hyena. Yes, a friggen hyena (JERK!). So today I walked into class with laundry detergent on my head and wet clothes. Brittany turned to me and asked,_

_"What happened?"_

"_Trust me, you don't want to know." Was my reply. So after school I decided to get Theodore and Simon back. I took ice out of the fridge and stuck it down their backs. It was hilarious until Melody did it to me 5 minutes later. Later at night, we put out some of the Christmas decorations in the house. No one fought, no one played pranks on each other, we talked and had a fun time doing it. I think that was my favorite part of today_

_You're A man,_

_Alvin_

"Ugh A man?" Simon whispered in confusion.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"Oh nothing, it sure doesn't stand for angel and It's just that you act like Theodore and I are the bad guys in this entry."

"Well, you are."

"You got to admit Alvin. That was funny." Theodore began. "It's a good thing Melody suggested it to us."

"What?"

"Let's just go ahead to Theodore's entry." Melody giggled awkwardly. She flipped to Theodore's entry and Theodore began to read,

_**December 5**__**th**_

_Dear Melody's journal,_

_Today is of course is Sunday. I meant to write this Friday but you know, it's a busy season. Today we put up the Christmas tree. Melody and Dave set it up and the Chipettes came over and helped us decorate. Simon was walking around the house barefoot and stepped on a glass ornament. Dave freaked out. Simon didn't even scream out in horrible pain, he just kept saying "this hurts" or "owe" in his own regular tone. Luckily Jeanette helped him get out all the glass from his foot with Melody's assistance. Then Jeanette wrapped up Simon's foot in bandages and Melody put some toasty socks over his feet. He sat in a chair for the rest of the time hanging up ornaments from there. When the tree was done, it was decided to give Melody the honors of putting the star on top. When Melody put the star on and got down, we admired our tree. The Chipettes stayed for the rest of the day and went home. Tomorrow is school so I have to go now. We have 2 weeks till vacation and I just can't wait,_

_From your Pal,_

_Theodore_

"You know, all the glass in my foot really did hurt." Simon said. "But I didn't scream because Jeanette was there."

"Yeah because you secretly like her." Alvin giggled.

"Well, you like Brittany."

"Who's Brittany?"

"Alvin!" Melody said loudly but quiet enough for Dave not to be woken up while giving Alvin a light hit on the shoulder.

"Kidding." Alvin responded. "Let's move to Simon's entry." Alvin turned the page and Simon began to read his entry.

_**December 8**__**th**_

_Dear Melody's Journal,_

_I would like to inform you that I just had a math test today and I think I aced it. Well obviously because I'm Simon. Jeanette and I began talking about a get together over the weekend on Saturday. My cut on my foot was almost healed. Interesting how today in Science, I learned about mitosis. I was told that whenever you cut your skin, mitosis begins to take place quickly to heal the wound. Anyways, Christmas is right around the corner. I've been wondering what to get everyone. Melody could use a new drawing pad, she's a pretty could artist, I've seen her drawings. Theodore could use a cooking kit. Alvin can get a lump of coal, I mean scratch that, maybe I'll get him that video game he wanted. I don't know about Dave, but I'll figure something out. Not much left to say._

_Sincerely,_

_Simon _

**Agh Christmas to my ears. Camp Competive will be updated sometime tomarrow night. There's more to this story trust me. Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Secound Entries LOL

**This is good. Trust me! XD! Hey, I will be writing another Christmas story as well so be on the look out for it.**

_**December 17**_

_Dear Journal,_

_Hello again, LOL XD! Long time no write, been busy. Melody here and school is out! YEAH! We had Christmas party and OMG Theodore ate the most and he __**lost his lunch**__ if you people don't know that expression Simon will gladly tell you personally. When the boys and I got home we were sugar high so we decided to play are old school __Game Cube__. We were playing __Mario Racing Double Dash__ and Alvin was playing that stupid flower and personally what kind of flower wears Speedo swimsuits for its clothes? Alvin also had Mario, which is too obvious. Simon had Toad and Donkey Kong, and Theodore, YOU'LL LOVE THIS! He was playing as Birdo and Peach! WOW! I picked my personal favorite, Paratroopa and Bowser JR __**(which is the best combination for playing this game)**__ but get this, Theodore WON FIRST PLACE! If that isn't creepy, then I don't know what else is. Tomorrow is Christmas shopping, see you then._

_Sincerely,_

_Melody_

"Theodore, quick question." Alvin said.

"Yes Alvin." Theodore replied.

"How in the heck did you win?"

"I don't remember."

"I do." Simon said butting in. "Theodore cheated using the good car."

"I didn't cheat." Theodore said.

"Guys be quiet." Melody said. Melody turned the page.

_**December 18**_

_Dear Melody's Journal,_

_Simon here with an update, only recently today, Alvin, Melody, Dave, Theodore, and I went Christmas shopping. Well, anyways, Santa was there and we went and got in line. Before Alvin will write about my public humiliation, I will confess this; I kind of freaked out when I sat on Santa's lap. I never do that, I don't know what made me do that. I feel so humiliated. Well, Melody kind of rescued me by approaching Santa and sitting on his lap with me. I stopped screaming when Melody came, but still, when I was screaming every kid in the store saw me, I just hope nobody I knew recognized me. Thank you Melody, you are the best sister and I hope you read this sometime later in life when were older. I'm not writing what I got anyone for Christmas because I'm too afraid, A-L-V-I-N will look and see. _

_Sincerely,_

_Simon_

"Oh that was hilarious." Alvin silently giggled. "You looked like a 4-year old."

"Alvin, shut up." Melody said. "Simon, it was really nothing. I just, I felt the same way before. I used to be scared."

"Thanks Melody." Simon said. "Because you saved me that year, I have not been like that since then."

"My entry's next." Theodore said turning the page.

_**December 19**_

_Dear Melody's Journal,_

_Hey, it's been a while. 6 days till Christmas. I'm so excited I can hardly wait. Today, we made cookies. Chocolate chip, sugar, peanut butter, and much more. I just can't wait till Christmas. I really want this blender for Christmas, but when I asked Dave today, he said, "Absolutely not. It's too dangerous." Dangerous, what can be dangerous about a blender? Anyways, I told Alvin and he laughed in my face and said, "In your dreams, even if you get the blender. You're too stupid to know how to use it." How rude. Then I asked Simon and he just nodded his head and said, "Ugh-huh…oh yeah…I'm sure." Maybe I shouldn't have told him while he was doing his Christmas home work. Then I approached Melody and told her what I wanted and she told me this, "Maybe Santa will bring it to you. I mean, you did tell him at the mall yesterday. Don't worry about it." Melody always has the right words to cheer me up. Unlike Alvin, but let's not go there. _

_From Your Pal,_

_Theodore_

_P.S. I'm crossing my fingers._

_P.S.S for Alvin to get coal, I mean for me to get the blender._

"Love the ending Theodore." Melody giggled. "It sounds like something I would write."

"Thanks Melody." Melody looked at Alvin who was silent.

"Alvin, it was a joke." Simon groaned. "Do you have to take it personally?"

"Let's just read my entry." Alvin finally spoke.

_**December 20**_

_Dear journal in which I have to write in,_

_5 days till Christmas, I can't wait! But do you want to know what I hate about Christmas, Christmas cards that's what! I'm sorry to break this to you, but they're so dumb. I mean it's just a bunch of written words about what is happening or just recently happened in our household on a piece of paper. I just have to say this, if people really were my friends and family they would already know all of this already, so what's the point? A memory refresher? I DON'T THINK SO! Plus, Christmas cards are usually tossed once they're gotten or just get laughed at for spelling errors or the usage of words. There was this one Christmas card that our family received last year and of course Melody got to hear this story for the first time today. This Christmas card was 3 pages long, yes 3 pages long! The wording was so intellectual only Simon could read it and then he had to translate it. This was the letter from are intellectual cousins. So Theodore got all crazed about sending are Christmas cards out to the family and I just sat there and told them. Are intellectual cousins will look at it and call it amateur writing. I could just see them reading it saying that our Christmas card is amateur written. Then I went on and on with this saying that the rules for a perfect Christmas card in our intellectual cousin's book. Number 1, it has to be 3 pages long. Number 2, it has to be written formally using gigantic words. Number 3, it has to have at least 20 lines a paragraph. Simon smirked at the joke even Theodore starting cracking up. Melody was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe (because it's true) until Dave came in and we immediately stopped laughing. The last reason why I hate Christmas cards is when you're a chipmunk, you have a lot of relatives and not to mention you have your other relatives of the Seville family. That makes like around 150-250 cards. Sheesh._

_Your 'A' man,_

_Alvin_

"I remember that." Melody giggled.

"Dang, we should have done a 3 page Christmas card just for our cousins." Theodore sighed. "It would have been funny."

"Speaking of Christmas cards, I thought you liked them Alvin?" Simon asked.

"Secretly, I don't Simon." Alvin replied. "I always had a thing against them."

"That would be because you gave yourself so many paper cuts that year when you were trying to put them in envelopes, Alvin. Plus, you don't hate ALL of them just the one's you don't understand" Melody said.

"Okay I admit that." Alvin said. "But still, a 3 page Christmas card? Really?"

"Now I agree with that. I do agree Christmas cards should only be 1 page long and not that many big words." Simon said. "When we got that card, It took me a while to figure out the translation."

"Next page." Theodore said.

**One more Chapter to go. It's good trust me the last chapter will be heart warming.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Entries

**I got up early so I decided to post the last Chapter I hope you like it. Merry Christmas to you all. :D**

_**December 21**_

_Dear Melody's Journal,_

_It's Simon again. Sometimes, you just got to kick back, relax, and read a book. Today was super relaxing for the whole family, all except Dave. Dave had to do more Christmas shopping today. Melody and Theodore baked Christmas cookies. Only they only made half of what they were supposed to make because a certain someone named Alvin, ate half of the cookie dough. Geez and they say Theodore is a pig. There's something weird I'm feeling at this moment, I feel that this Christmas is going to be somewhat different. Not just because Melody is around, no it's because everyone seems to be a lot happier. Sure Alvin's been a nescience, but overall it hasn't been so bad. I've got a good feeling about this year; Theodore is going to love what I got him. I better keep my mouth shut and return to my book._

_Sincerely,_

_Simon_

"Alvin, how could you?" Melody said disappointedly.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"So you were the one who ate our cookie dough." Theodore huffed.

"I thought you knew, or at least figured that out by now. Who did you think it was?" Alvin whispered.

"I blamed Theodore." Melody sighed. "Sorry Theodore."

"It's all right Melody." Theodore whispered with an added smile. "I just don't understand why you didn't tell us Simon?"

"Ughh, I was afraid that Alvin would tell Jeanette I like her."

"Alvin, you blackmailer." Theodore pointed.

"Don't tell Santa…..Next page." Alvin laughed nervously.

_**December 22**_

_Dear a Journal I surprisingly had time to write in,_

_It's Alvin and let me tell you something; today I woke up and knew right away there was too much to do. I had a basketball game (Which we lost because Simon sucks I mean stinks at basketball) and I had to clean the basement (and let me tell you something, Theodore needs to stop leaving his moldy pizza around). Oh and that wasn't all, I had to dust off all the living room furniture and sweep the porch (The front porch and the back porch). You know what, after that I just decided to come and write this, I am I complaining about this so called work? Probably. Melody says I'm the biggest complainer in the world, and I totally admit to that. That doesn't mean I'm the only one. I've heard Simon complain about work so many times. He always complains about work when I'm around. He told me this, "Alvin, working with you is a hassle." Now that hurts deeply, BUT! That proves Simon is a total complainer. So HA on Simon :P! _

_Your "A" man,_

_Alvin_

"Nice symbol at the end." Theodore giggled sticky out his tongue. "And what do you mean I leave moldy pizza around?"

"Don't deny, you do." Alvin huffed.

"Touché."

"Alvin, I do admit I complain about work, but it's only work that has to be done or have anything to do with you." Simon said rolling his eyes.

"But that still proves you are a freaking complainer." Alvin smirked.

"Next page." Melody said cutting them off.

_**December 23**_

_It's Theo and tomorrow is Christmas Eve! YEAH! SO EXCITING! BUT! There is just so much to do! I'm really excited. Alvin, Dave, Simon, Melody, and I left for the market and other stores at noon to pick up the last minute supplies. There was an accident on the high way and getting through all the traffic drove everyone insane. We had to pick up a lot of last minute stuff and we returned home around I don't know, late. Alvin, Simon and I were jumping up and down but Dave said we had to calm down. I don't have much else to write, so goodnight._

_Nighty-night,_

_Theodore_

"Now for my Christmas eve passage." Melody said.

_**December 24**_

_Dear my journal,_

_I don't have much to say, (It's late and if I don't get to bed Santa won't come) but thanks for being available to me. I hope I will someday find these memories. I hope Santa brings everyone what they want. I know tomorrow will be great. I can feel it._

_Merry Christmas,  
Melody_

_P.S: I want to thank my brothers for writing in this. I love you bros._

"Thanks Melody." The three boys hugged Melody.

"And now for the final passage." Melody said.

"You mean passages." Alvin added.

"Oh whatever." Melody said turning the page. Once the page was turned, Melody, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's facial expression turned blank.

"Where are the passages?" Alvin asked. "Alvin, I think they're here." Simon said while touching the next page.

"What do you mean?" Theodore asked.

"I believe our writing is covered in something." Simon said. "I believe its frosting."

"Frosting?" Alvin, Theodore and Melody whispered. After a moment of silence, Theodore remembered something.

"The cake, the frosting, the open journal." Theodore whispered.

"I remember we frosted that Christmas cake." Simon said. "The short passages were on one page. I left it open….next to the cake."

"I remember, I knocked it down on the journal." Alvin said. "By accident."

"We hid it in the closet." Simon said. "That's why it was there we forgot about it."

"We're sorry Melody." The boys whispered. Melody didn't frown but only smiled and said,

"It doesn't matter; in fact those pages were just about what we got for Christmas."

"But Melody that was Christmas day." Theodore said.

"Wait, I bet I can make a frosting remover." Simon said.

"Simon, do you think you could even do that?" Alvin asked.

"I think so."

"Then let's do it." Melody said smiling. "But right now, we have to get to bed."

The next day Melody woke up feeling tired but confident that Simon could remove the frosting. Alvin and Theodore took over Simon's Christmas Eve chores (yes Alvin). Melody did all she could to finish the cooking. At dinner that night, Simon whispered to Alvin, who whispered to Theodore, who whispered to Melody that the frosting remover formula was ready.

Simon dipped the formula on the page, and everyone watched and waited. Nothing happened.

"I did all I could Melody." Simon sighed.

"It's all right Simon."

"Kids, better go to bed or Santa won't come!" Dave called upstairs.

"Thanks anyways." Melody said. She then left the boys' room to her own and went to bed. Simon set the journal on his dresser and pulled on his PJs, by the time he got into bed, Theodore was asleep and Alvin was snoring. Simon turned out the lights and went to bed.

Simon awoken by a hard shake.

"SIMON GET UP!" Alvin shouted.

"COME ON SI, YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS!" Theodore shouted.

"What?" Simon groaned getting up.

"Look." Alvin said handing Simon a journal. Simon put his glasses on and saw that the journal was Melody's; it was turned to the frosted passages, only they weren't frosted. They were clean and the writing could be read clearly. There was a little note at the bottom that said,

_Dear Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Melody,_

_I hope you didn't mind if I fixed this for you. It was covered in frosting. Simon, all you needed to complete your formula was a little Christmas magic. Enjoy, reading the memories. Merry Christmas._

_Sincerely,_

_Santa Claus_

"I didn't know Santa Claus was a scientist?" Alvin said. "In fact if he got your formula to work Simon, he's a better scientist than you."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Simon asked.

"Merry Christmas you guys." Theodore interrupted.

"Come on let's go show Melody." Alvin said. The Chipmunks raced to their sister's room and woke her up with their screaming and yelling. Melody got out of bed and read the letter. Melody smiled and said,

"Merry Christmas."

"Well, aren't you going to read them?" Simon asked.

"Maybe, tonight, to the whole family."

"Come on; let's go see what Santa left us." Theodore said jumping up and down. Melody slowly followed her brothers down the stairs Christmas morning, smiling and truly feeling the Christmas spirit.

**Merry Christmas to all the Chipmunk Users :D!**


End file.
